great_shinobi_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyuga Shinn
Character's name Shinn Hyuga Clan's Name Hyuga Nickname Little Wukong Imvu name Andikins Age 18 Birthday 4/13 Gender Male Weight 109 pounds Height 5'7 Relationship Status Arranged to be wed Alignment Neutral Unique Traits Defiance of limitation: Despite normally being a little behind physically due to his smaller size and lack of muscle from being a Hyuga, Shinn refuses to let anything like that stop him from meeting his own personal goals. Even if his body is on the verge of collapse, his sheer will to keep going will help him keep moving if only for a minute or two. This has helped him get out of sticky situations and helps him when he is training to get that extra effort in. Occupation Ninja Allies None at the moment Enemies None at the moment First Nature Earth Second Nature None Personality and Behavior While Shinn is someone who wants to enjoy a day of peaceful relaxation, but gets in over his head with the simplest of tasks. Trying to find a cat? Wind up stumbling across a giant anaconda attempting to eat said cat. Though when faced with insurmountable odds, he seems to become more confident as if he welcomes the challenge (though this is a farce and he would rather just have found a cat instead of a fifty foot snake). While he keeps his outward appearance of bravado, deep down and within his close circle of friends and allies, they know exactly how he really feels. Though when push comes to shove, he is more than happy to get the job done with almost inhuman efficiency (that ist o say he is determined to just get his job over with before something else goes bad). With Shinn though, you can be assured that the smallest of tasks have a chance of spiralling out of control. Nindo I'm never gonna catch a break. Scars/Tattoo's ''' '''None yet Companion/Familiar/Pet He owns a cockatoo named Chichiri Weapons/Items Kunai - 1.5 Senbon - 0.5 Paper bombs - 1 Scrolls - 0.5 Smoke bombs - 1 Ninja spikes - 1.5 Shurikens - 2.5 Sanjiegun - 10 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Jutsu List Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members. * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within you're nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note you must only pick 3 jutsu when you first join. S-rank - A-rank -Eight Trigrams: One Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms -Gentle Step Art: Path of the Monkey - B-rank -Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms -Rock Section Cane -Light-Weight Rock Technique Weapons Only -Added-Weight Rock Technique Weapons Only - C-rank -Eight Trigrams: Thirty-two palms -Gentle Fist Art: One Blow Body - D-rank -Gentle Fist -Water Needle - E-rank - Biography Birth: Born to the Hyuga family's higher end, Shinn had a greater expectation of himself. He grew up trying to meet the expectations of his father and not succeeding more often than not. While this was something many would view as a bad time, it helped to develop Shinn's defiant nature of limitations. Then he registered for the ninja academy. Academy: At the academy, Shinn started showing just how capable he was as he learned from the lessons imparted upon him by his elders though kept his lackadaisical attitude because the challenges of the academy were not up the standards he had grown accustomed to. This got him a reputation as someone who slacked off through most lessons but somehow managed to ace every test (which was suspicious to some). Genin: As a genin, Shinn was a 'disappointment' to some of the higher ups of the Hyuga household. That was purely because of his unconventional means of using the Gentle Fist. Rather than staying rooted to the ground, Shinn learned to vault over and utilize a different point for his 'center'. This was looked down upon as an insult to the Gentle Fist style, which Shinn did utilize from time to time but he saw it as a means to challenge himself. Chunin: Recognized for his unorthodox means of carrying himself, Shinn found himself promoted to chunin, much to the chagrin of some of his relatives who still did not recognize him as a true Hyuga (but Shinn didn't exactly mind). Shinn wanted to continue to be a ninja, to avoid a certain someone his father had slated him to be married to in the future (that girl from a clan that specialized in beast transformations we will talk about that later). Jonin: When he was promoted to jonin Shinn got recognition not just by others but by the rest of his family finally, especially for his combination of rotation and bojutsu, which helped to develop the nickname "Wukong Junior". Role play Reference List (This section will have the links to your casuals or missions posted here, so you can have an easy reference for abilities you learn, or story progression.) Approved by:(Senso/Senju Hokage) Category:Biography Category:Templates